Palutena's Army
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: "They're planning something."  "Who?" asked Falco.  "A lot of people." The kid with the wreath stepped up. "My name is Pit, by the way. I've had some first hand experience with these guys, and if Palutena wasn't there, I would have been killed."


_**If you haven't read the Real Reason 1&2 by me yet, it's ok. You can catch up on stuff in this. It's kinda/kinda not a sequel, but it is at the same time…if you know what I mean. Here's kinda another sequel to the Real Reason 1&2. Read and review, please. No one's done it yet. Rated T for minor drug references and rude humor. Also adventure/action stuff and weird insults.**_

Zelda was at this moment; in Ganondorf's dungeon. Of course he was dumb enough to leave the keys on a hook across the room. Zelda used the power of Hyrule to being them to her.

"Will Ganondork ever learn?" She laughed to herself, unlocking the door and stepping out.

Then Link came bursting in the dungeon. "HII-YAAAAA!"

"Relax, hero." Zelda said. "I can get myself out of here."

Link hung his head looking really mad at himself. "Oh. Sorry."

"You better be." Zelda said. "Come on. If I have to save you from Ganondorf too I'm gonna beat you."

They ran up the stairs for a long time. They were spiral stairs, so they went in circles while going up. Apparently that combination wasn't very good on Link's stomach.

"I'M GONNA HURL!"

Zelda averted her eyes while Link sent a waterfall of barf down the stairs. "What a rescue." She muttered.

There was a shout from the bottom of the stairs, as far as they could tell.

"And here come the guards." Zelda grabbed Link by the hair and dragged him the rest of the way up.

There was a loud scream from the stairs and multiple THUNKS.

Link cracked up. "They slipped on my barf!"

"That's a beautiful image I'm getting." Zelda groaned. "I might throw up now."

"Cool." Link said.

Zelda slapped him and they ran out of the creepy castle thing. Link had a horse waiting, and they took off into the sunset. It was very romantic.

"Yeah, you wish!" Zelda yelled at the author(GhostKing) as they ran through a patch of cacti. "get on with the story! It's action/adventure/humor for a reason, and that reason isn't Link and me kissing!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." GhostKing said. "It's funny when Ganondorf and you kiss."

GhostKing is now in the hospital on account of Zelda's beating that she said she was saving for Link. Darn her. Let's get back to the story…

While Zelda and Link were riding on the horse to get back to Hyrule, they noticed something.

"Something's glowing." Zelda pointed to the right.

Link hopped off the horse and went toward the glowing thing that was about as tall as him. "Hi, we come in peace."

Zelda threw a horseshoe at him.

"Ow! Ok, she doesn't, but I do."

Zelda threw a cactus at him.

"Ok! Ok!" Link yelled, picking needles out of his butt. "What do you want, O glowing thing?"

The glowing thing began to take the shape….of a girl.

"Who're you?" Link asked.

She had long greenish hair that reached to her knees, and a crown thing that looked like it was woven out of golden leaves. She wore a weird dress thing that looked like it belonged back in the old Roman era, and it seemed to be giving off the golden glow. Link thought her face was exacally like an angel's.

"Are you an angel?" Link asked lamely. "I've never seen anyone so beautiful…"

Zelda walloped him with her shoe.

"You don't remember anyone from the journey to restore the worlds, do you?" the angel girl asked.

"What? Did I do that? Was I awesome?" Link asked.

Zelda gave him the evilest glare in the history of ever.

Surprisingly the girl blinked back tears. "You don't remember saving Jhoto? Or defeating the demon, Tabuu?"

"Demon? The only demon we know of around here is Ganondorf." Zelda said.

"He helped you save the worlds." The girl said. "He was your ally."

"Is this a dream?" Link asked.

"We need your help again." The girl said. "There is another crisis…that only you can help stop."

"Who's doing it?" Zelda asked.

"The only way to tell you would be to show you." The girl said. A sphere of bright energy appeared in her hand…and all three of them vanished, leaving the poor horse to wonder.

**MEANWHILE**…

Mario was singing. Don't ask why.

"Would you knock it off?" Luigi demanded. "I have a big date tonight."

"With who? King Boo?" Mario asked.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Luigi growled. "But I have a date with a princess. Unlike you."

"I'm just waiting for the president's daughter." Mario held up a handheld mirror and picked at his teeth. "She'll be better than your princess anyday."

"You just wait." Luigi said, straightening his tie. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a black tie on a pure white dress shirt. When Mario first looked at him he thought he went color blind. Luigi had also got rid of his hat, combed his hair back, and his moustache wasn't wacko either.

"I still think that's overkill." Mario said. "especially that cologne which isn't cologne in the first place."

"It is too cologne!" Luigi argued. "It's for suave men!"

"You're unworthy of wearing it, then." Mario said. "That belongs to Chuck Norris."

"Can I borrow your sports car?" Luigi asked.

"Heck no!"

"Thanks." Luigi grabbed the keys and ran out the door.

"I SAID NO!" Mario yelled, but Luigi was already pulling away from the house in the red Ferrari.

Don't worry, Mario. He'll get what's coming to him…

Luigi pulled up at the castle after about 10 minuets.

There were two guards guarding, but they let him by when he flashed his identity card thing.

Princess Daisy was waiting in the main room looking absolutely stunning to Luigi. She was wearing an orange prom dress thing and her hair was up in a tight bun with an orange ribbon trailing from it. Luigi pretty much forgot to breathe. Luckily Daisy knew CPR.

"Hey, are you all right?" She slapped Luigi a lot. (Wait…that's not CPR!)

"Uhhhhh…" Luigi muttered. "You're…so…beautiful…"

"Please don't do that anymore." Daisy pleaded. "You really scared me."

"Sorry." Luigi got off the floor. "So…how about we go to the Plaza and go to Olive Garden?"

"That sounds great!" Daisy said. "Do you like the alfreido?"

"Like it? I love it!" Luigi said, taking Daisy's hand. "Let's go!"

They got in the car and sped away. But about ten minuets into the drive the car broke down.

"Oh, this is a great way to spend a first date." Luigi muttered. "The car breaks down in the middle of nowhere."

"At least it isn't raining." Daisy said. She pointed out the window. 'What's that?"

There was something glowing off to the side of the road. While Luigi watched it took the shape of a girl that he thought looked a lot like an angel.

"Who's that?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know…but that glowing thing is freaking me out." Daisy said.

"Luigi. You are needed once again to save the worlds." Even though Luigi heard the girl's voice, he didn't see her lips move.

"Whoa, majorly creepy." Luigi muttered.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Didn't you just hear that?" Luigi asked.

"Hear what?" Daisy asked.

"She just said that I'm needed to save the worlds, or something!"

"Well, that's bull."

"Come on, car. Move away from the creepy girl…" Luigi whacked the steering wheel a lot.

"You will soon remember everything." The creepy girl's voice said in Luigi's head.

There was a flash of bright light…

**MEANWHILE**…

Kirby rounded a sharp corner and raced toward the finish line. "Poyo!"

His mini victory relief dance was quickly turned to panic as Meta Knight barreled past him and nearly flattened himself on an oncoming pillar.

"You have to do better than that!" Meta shouted back at Kirby.

Kirby gunned the Hydra and sped forward.

The finish line was in sight…

"I'm winning this!" Meta Knight growled, straining to keep up with the Hydra's top speed of about 150mph

"Poyo!" Kirby protested. "POYO!"

There was a glowing thing that appeared in front of them.

"What's that?" Meta asked.

"Poyo." Kirby shrugged.

A girl appeared in the glowing stuff.

"HIT THE BRAKES!" Meta Knight screamed, digging his feet into the dirt and doing about fifty front flips.

Kirby's eyes got wide and squeezed the brake handle so hard that it broke.

"Uh oh. Oh, poyo." Kirby swore.

The glowing girl motioned for him to keep coming.

Kirby thought that was stupid and drove the Hydra into the wall. (Which was stupid-er)

He flew off and hit the opposite wall.

Meta Knight flew over to him. "Kirby! Are you all right?"

Kirby stuck his tongue out and licked his face.

"That's good to know." Meta Knight growled, wiping spit away from his mask thing.

"I'm sorry for turning up at this time." The glowing girl said. "But this is unavoidable."

"What?" Meta Knight asked.

"You are needed to save the worlds again." The girl said.

"What?" Meta asked.

"You are needed again." There was a bright flash of light…

**MEANWHILE**…

Trevor was waiting for his time to shine in the annual Pokémon Tournament. He was on in about five minuets.

"Well, this is it." He sighed. "All the training we did comes down to this."

The five minuets passed quickly. Soon the usher person that says when other people are on came and pushed him out onto the stage thing.

There had to be a million people jammed in the arena place. Trevor thought he was going to faint. Instead, he managed to wave weakly.

"And here we have Trevor from Jhoto ready to take on Kazer from Kanto!" The announcement guy said loudly. "Choose your Pokémon!"

"Go, Charizard!" Trevor threw the Pokѐball and his Charizard appeared, breathing flames everywhere.

Kazer was a short kid with spiky red hair that stuck up everywhere. He waited calmly until Charizard's show was done and then he called his Pokémon.

"Go, Arcanine!"

"And so folks, the battle begins!" The announcer shouted. "Battle!"

"Charizard! Use Take Down!" Trevor commanded.

Charizard charged at the Arcanine, but it jumped out of the way.

"Use flamethrower!" Kazer commanded.

Charizard just stood there as the Arcanine breathed flames at it. It didn't seem to be effecting it at all.

"Great job, Charizard! Double Kick!" Trevor commanded.

Charizard jumped at the Arcanine.

"Trevor."

Trevor turned to see a girl surrounded by a bright golden light. She motioned to stop the fight.

"Why? I need to win this!" Trevor said.

"The worlds need you to save them again." The girl's lips didn't seem to move. "This threat is worse than the first."

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked, but a bright light filled his vision…

**MEANWHILE…AGAIN**…

Shadow was not having a good day.

First of all, Sonic got into the coffee. Then huge killer robots decided to try to destroy a few cities. While he and Sonic were trying to stop the robots, a hunk of plaster fell from one of the destroyed buildings and landed on his ankle. While he was trying to limp away from the building, a car hit him. Shadow woke up several minuets later to discover that aliens were positioned around the world, directly over large cities and waiting for a signal to disappear before they blew the cities off the face of the earth.

Ok, that last part about the aliens was fake. But everything else was true.

"Hey, Smart One! Get away from the acid!" Shadow yelled at Sonic, who was dunking window shades in a vat of nearby acid.

"But this is cool!" Sonic said, watching as the shades vanished in a lot of steam and hissing. "And it smells funny. Like leather."

"Oh, great. High off coffee and fumes." Shadow growled. "Get away from there right now and find me some ice."

"AAAGGHHH! ACID IN MY EYES!" Sonic screamed, running in circles and then into a wall.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Yep!" Sonic said brightly.

"Would you just act normal for a change? Lay off the coffee for once?" Shadow hissed.

"What? No! Did I ever tell you about the time that was like this? It was really scary and I freaked out and then some guy stole my money and I couldn't get a latte and then I went weird off of no caffeine and then I took a squirt gun and I got the guy that stole my money—he was all like, 'hey you little creep, that's my best suit!'—and then I got my money back, but it was all wet from the squirt gun, but that was ok with me because I went to McDonald's and got my latte, and then you came along and said something like-"

"SHUT UP."

"Yeah, exacally like that, only quieter. And then you grabbed my ear and tried to throw me in a dumpster, and then-"

"No, I mean shut up right now!" Shadow ducked behind what used to be part of a doorframe with the door still in it.

Then a creepy robot about the size of Texas came around the corner, holding what looked like a Tazer or something.

That was about the same time that Sonic sneezed fifty times in a row.

"ACHOO! ACKKKKCHOO! AAAFGBAHHHH!" Ect…

The robot literally jumped and came towards the source of the sneezes.

"Great. I thought this day couldn't get any better…" Shadow said sarcastically when the robot spotted them.

"AGH A TAZER!" Sonic screamed, ducking behind Shadow.

"What? No, get out there and fight it before-"

ZAP.

"AAGHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sonic ran in circles screaming.

There was a flash of bright golden light and a angel girl person was standing in-between him and the robot.

"We need to get out of here." The girl said. "You are needed to save the worlds again."

"That's what I'm doing." Sonic said. "I stop the robots and stuff."

The girl gave him a weird smile…and then there was a flash of golden light.

**SO THEN**…

Fox and Falco had no idea what just happened.

First, they were being chased by Wolf, who had a couple of guns and some acid. Then this golden girl appeared, and said that they were needed to save the worlds again. Then they vanished in a flash of light to a place that was all purple with a lot of other people.

"This is really weird." Fox muttered, looking around at everyone. He didn't recognize anyone, but he had a weird feeling that he should…

"Hey! I was in the middle of a Pokémon battle!" A kid with a hat yelled. "You can't just pull a guy out of there like that! People pay money to see you battle!"

"Did you see that weird angel girl?" A guy in a tuxedo asked. "She just took me away from my date!"

"Dude, I got dibs on the glowing lady." Said a short guy in red with a moustache. "See, I told you Luigi, my date would be better then yours."

"You said you'd date the president's daughter." The tux guy growled.

Then a kid with angel wings and a leaf wreath thing came and held up a golden bow thing. "Everyone! Please listen!"

Everyone listened.

The angel kid backed off to the side and got down in a low bow.

The angel lady appeared in front of them all, holding a golden staff thing with a blue orb on the end. She nodded at the kid with the wings, and he got up.

"I am Palutena." She said, her voice like silk. "I need you to help save the worlds again."

"You've said that….but when did we ever save the worlds?" Said a girl in a blue suit with blonde hair.

Palutena sighed. "You don't remember. But don't worry, you'll soon recognize each other again and-"

There was a loud scream. A princess girl was pointing at a creepy guy at the back. "WHAT'S HE DOING HERE? HE WAS TRYING TO KILL US!"

"Please! Listen to me!" Palutena begged. "The fate of all your homes rests on you!"

The princess girl hid behind a guy in green with a sword.

"Not all of you are happy with this, I know." Palutena started. "but you have to work together if you ever want to go back home."

"What do we have to do? What's happening?" asked a girl with weird red hair.

"I was only able to find a few of you, but it would have to do." Palutena started off. "I could only find so few of you…because the rest of you are dead or in hiding. Everyone that was the prison."

"What prison?" Fox asked. "Why is that so familiar?"

"They want to kill you. I don't know who or how…after Tabuu was destroyed you lost all memories about him and each other…how they got them back in the first place..."

"Can you just tell us?" asked a guy in camo. "Get on with it so we can destroy them."

"Somehow some people didn't lose the memories and are out to kill anyone who knew about Tabuu or the jail so they can't stop them. Just the very mention of Tabuu is enough to make them kill you. Something about him and the jail is so secretive that they're willing to kill anyone who knew about it." Palutena said. "They're planning something."

"Who?" asked Falco.

"A lot of people." The kid with the wreath stepped up. "My name is Pit, by the way. I've had some first hand experience with these guys, and if Palutena wasn't there, I would have been killed. They're everywhere. People you randomly talk to on the streets, the cook at your local restaurant , the milkman…"

"The slightest hint that you know anything might be the death of you." Palutena said solemnly.

"So… we've got to go and kill everyone that wants to kill us?" The camo guy asked.

"You've got to find out what they're planning…and report back here so we can form a plan." Palutena said. "But first, you should get acquainted."

"Right. I'm Pit, as you all know already." Pit said.

"I'm Falco." Falco said. "This is Fox."

"I'm Samus." Said the girl in the blue suit and blonde hair.

"I'm Zelda, that's Link, and that's Ganondork." The princess said.

"It's GANONDORF." Ganondork said loudly.

"I'm Ike, this is Marth." Ike said, pointing to a guy with a sword that kinda glowed.

COMPLETE LIST OF PEOPLES SO FAR: Samus, Zelda, Link, Ganondorf, Ike, Marth, Kat, Ana, Luigi, Mario, Pit, Sar'John, Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Trevor.

"I'm Sonic, and Shadow got Tazed by a Tazer." Said a spiky blue guy.

"Whoa, really?" Samus asked, kneeling down next to Shadow. "Is he all right?"

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged.

Shadow muttered something.

"Uh…he says 'meow' and 'carrots'." Samus said. She slapped him. "Wake up."

Zelda came over and said some magic words or something because Shadow jumped up and demanded identification from everyone.

So everyone had to repeat themselves.

After everyone was re-introduced, Palutena nodded and said, "Your first place to head to is Skyworld."

"Whoa, is that in the sky?" Said Sar'John, another kid with angel wings; but he had no relation to Pit. Not his cousin or anything.

"Yeah." Pit nodded. "We'd better head out."

"Meet where you appear in two days." Palutena instructed.

There was a flash of red light.

**AND SO**…

"Wow." Ike commented. "This is awesome."

They had landed by a giant red arrow that said, 'This way to shuttles.'

Skyworld was all fluffy and there were buildings that were built on the clouds, despite being made of bricks and stuff. It was really awesome.

"It is kinda cool." Pit said. "Come on. I'll have to guide you guys around here. I know the way."

Everyone wondered through the fluffy streets that were rather crowded. Everyone here had wings too. Short wings, long wings, black wings, red wings, yellow wings, neon wings, ect.

"This is awesome." Ike said again.

"Come on in here. This is where lots of people hang around, and they're kinda creepy." Pit said. They entered into a bar that was called The Morning Dove.

There were two really buff guys with ripped gray wings and stubble around their chins sitting up at the main counter place. They had their backs to the group, but they could tell that they were talking to each other about something.

'Watch your back here. This could be worse than I thought." Pit warned.

Link and Marth strode into the bar and took seats on both sides of the buff guys.

"What would you have, sir?" the bartender guy asked Link.

"Uh…gimmie some wine." Link said uncertainly.

"None for me thanks." Marth said.

"So…do you guys live around here?" Link asked one of the buff guys. He had an eye patch.

"What do you think, midget?" The guy growled in a deep voice. He took a swig of something in a large cup. "We'd be treated like freaks anywhere else, won't we? Most of us at any rate…"

The guy dropped the cup and pinned Link to the counter.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"No wings." The guy growled. "No service."

"Leave him alone." Marth aimed his sword at the guy's neck.

"Aw, look at that, sticking up for your girlfriend?" The guy laughed a laugh that reminded Marth of gravel underneath your boots. "Pathetic."

The other buff guy put Marth in a headlock and grabbed his sword.

"Let him go." Samus hissed, aiming a gun at the guy's head.

"Well, if you want it that way…" The guy let Marth go. "Hey, baby, want a drink? It'll be on me."

"In your dreams, you walking tow truck." Samus growled. "make him let my friend go."

The other buff guy let Link go reluctantly.

"That's better. Play nicely from now on or I'll be back." Samus threatened. She started to walk out when she stopped and turned around. "Say, can you answer one question?"

"Sure." The guy that was hitting on her said. "My phone number is 777-"

"No, not that." Samus grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face down to meet hers. "What do you know about Tabuu?" She said in a dangerous whisper.

"No…no we're not suppost to talk about that!" the guy started shaking. Samus let him go and his knees gave out. "No! We can't speak of it! It's forbidden!"

"Hey! Get out of my bar!" The bartender shouted. "I'll call the police on you!"

Everyone ran out and down a dark alley. "Nice going, Samus." Meta Knight said.

"Shut up," Samus growled, her hand on her gun. "or I shoot you."

"Did you see the way he reacted?" Sar'John asked. "That big tough guy?"

"This mission is kinda scaring me now." Ana muttered.

"No really." Her twin muttered back.

"Pit, is there anywhere where we can talk to someone who won't freak out, hit on Samus, or try to kill us?" Mario asked.

"And is there anywhere where I can get out of this tuxedo? It's driving me crazy!" Luigi said.

"First stop; the store. Second stop; the library." Pit said, and everyone followed him to the nearest Aeropostale thing.

**LATER**…

After Luigi found some overalls and a green shirt they headed out of there because people were staring.

"So where's the library?" Sar'John asked. "Is it huge? With lots of books?"

"It's bigger than any library I've ever been to. It could be a probablem because of the size." Pit said. "But they're very well organized."

They walked in the streets for a while until they came to a huge medieval-ish place.

"That looks a bit like my castle." Zelda said. "Only…bigger."

"That's the library." Pit said.

"That's the best library I've ever laid eyes on." Trevor's eyes got wide. "Let me in, let me in please! I've got to read the mangas!"

Everyone burst in the library and zipped to the sections that best suited their personalities.

"Remember we're suppost to be looking for something!" Pit yelled.

A lot of nearby people shushed him loudly.

Pit growled a lot of stuff and stalked off to the card catalog place. "This is gonna take forever…"

**-45 minuets later-**

"Would this book help at all?" Ana held up a book called, How to Crack Any Code.

"Maybe." Pit said. "See if you can find any on foiling evil people's plots."

"Ok." Ana zipped off.

Pit kept looking through the card catalog thing. Something caught his eye…

"What's this?" He pulled out of the 'D' catalog something featherlike, but they were slowly rotating in a circle that couldn't be broken by interference. They were slowly changing color too.

Pit hid the feather thing in a pocket and ran to find everyone else.

**-20 minuets later-**

"Guys! Guys!"

Pit finally rounded up everyone, but it didn't help that Zelda and Link were up in the tallest balcony, hiding behind a huge pile of books, reading about mythology.

"What?" Zelda asked, not looking up.

"I found something weird!" Pit said. "It's feathery and it spins."

"You on a record player?" Link guessed.

"Ha, very funny." Pit said sarcastically. "Come on, I won't show you until you come down."

Eventually everyone was gathered in one of the back corners of the library.

"So what is it? It'd better be good." Ganondorf growled.

Pit pulled the weird feather thing out of his pocket.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby went insane. "POYO!"

An old guy shushed him.

"That's part of one of the legendary racing vehicles; the Dragoon!" Meta Knight said in awe. "I've only seen it once. Where did you find it?"

"It was in the card catalog thing under 'D'." Pit said. "Are there more of these?"

"One's shaped like a heart, and the other has fangs." Meta said. "Put them together, and you have the best flying vehicle in existence."

"Poyo." Kirby confirmed.

"Weird. When we head back to Palutena, we should ask her about this." Pit said, putting the piece in his pocket.

"Poyo!" Kirby objected. He pointed to his tongue.

"What?" Ike asked. "You want to lick it?"

"Kirby can hold on to the piece." Meta said.

"Uh, ok." Pit gave it to him and Kirby swallowed it whole.

"Ewww… good luck getting that out." Marth mumbled. "Talk about constipation."

Zelda slapped him. "That's nasty."

"So other than that, did anyone find anything?" Mario asked.

"I found a dollar in one of the books." Luigi said, waving it in the air.

Wolf grabbed it and held it up higher. "Come and get it if you want it."

"UNFAIR!" Luigi jumped, but he was too short.

A lot of old people shushed them.

Fox gave Wolf an evil look. "Wolf, give him the dollar back. And so help me next time you pick on a short person I'll shoot you."

Wolf pretended to faint.

Falco gave him a look so evil that Evil ran, hid in a corner, and cried.

Then everyone spread out again to look…or read mangas.

**LATER**…

"Hey, guys, I got hamburgers."

"Yey, hamburgers." Sar'John said happily, grabbing one out of the huge paper bag that Pit had.

"Here's lunch, guys. Come and get it!"

Everyone slowly came from different parts of the library, grabbed a burger, and went back to hiding. They all did this without taking their eyes off their books that they were reading.

"Maybe it was a mistake to come here. Now they'll never leave." Pit muttered to himself.

"Did you find anything, Pit?" Sar'John asked.

"Other than the Dragoon piece, no." Pit said. "You?"

"I found a strange list of numbers." Sar'John held up a weird list. "25, 15, 21, 18, 5, a huge space, 14, 5, 24, 20."

"Weird. Maybe we should call Ana over here. She found a book on cracking any kind of code." Pit said.

"Yeah! Ana! Where's your code book?" Sar'John called.

A really old guy shushed him.

Ana came flying over with the code book. "Yeah?"

"We found some weird numbers."

Ana took one look at the numbers and nearly dropped out of the air.

"What? What's it say?" Sar'John asked, looking worried.

"It says…. 'You're next'…"

"Where did you find this paper?" Pit demanded.

"It was in a book called The Outer Reaches. It was about space and other planets and stuff." Sar'John's voice cracked.

"What page was it on?"

"What? Why is that-"

"What page?"

"Page 820!"

Pit glanced at a nearby clock…8:19 PM…

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Pit shouted.

"Why?" Ike's voice echoed from one of the balconies.

"Just get down here! Get!" Pit yelled.

A lot of old people decided that they had had enough of the group's loudness and they threw earplugs at him.

There was a huge BOOOOOOM.

A window shattered.

A huge tower of books fell over, nearly crushing Zelda if it wasn't for Link.

"Thank you, Link." Zelda said.

"If you kiss, I kill you." Ganondorf growled.

Another huge bookshelf fell over, which fell into another, which fell into another…..

"Look out! It's the domino effect!" Sonic yelled.

"NOT THE MANGAS!" Trevor screamed.

The bookshelves fell over the exits, blocking any way out. Lightning flashed outside.

"What's going on?" Marth yelled, his sword drawn.

The bookshelves seemed to fall directly in their path…it was almost like someone was controlling where they landed…

"This is really creepy." Kat muttered. "Can we leave now?"

There was some really creepy laughter and everyone looked up on top of one of the toppled bookshelves to see a figure in a long black cloak silhouetted in the lightning.

"Who're you?" Snake demanded, holding a grenade.

"My name is not important. What you really need to know is that you will not survive the night." The guy's voice was rough and deep, like he hadn't used it in a while.

"Wanna bet?" Samus growled.

The guy raised his arms and there was a loud CRACK.

The windows in the library blew out one by one, row by row. A strong wind blew through the place, picking up books along the way. They flew over to the group and pummeled them.

"OW! A dictionary!" Luigi yelled.

"AAAGGHHHH! A COMPLETE BOOK OF EVERYTHING EVER!" Mario screamed.

"AAGHHH! A MATH BOOK! OW OW OW! GET IT AWAY! IT BURNS! PAPERCUTS!" Sonic screamed, running in circles until he tripped over Link.

"This is just a piece of my power." The book throwing guy in the black cloak snickered. "Do you surrender now?"

"Oh, wow! A flying manga! Come back!" Trevor chased a book around.

The guy in the cloak got ticked at that and raised his hands to the sky. "I call upon my element…"

Lightning struck his hands and he glowed…kinda. "Now…."

"Oh, man…" Sar'John muttered. "This is gonna hurt…"

The guy pointed at the group and a bolt of lightning sped towards them.

"LOOK OUT, ZELDA!" Link jumped in the way of the lightning. (Man, that is some slow lightning… :P)

The lightning hit him and he didn't move.

"Link! Oh, no! Link!" Zelda cried. "Are you all right?"

"Pitiful. You will all die." The black cloak guy laughed as evilly as evil would allow. "Starting with you."

He pointed at Zelda.

"Leave them alone!"

While no one was looking apparently, Shadow had snuck away from the group to attack the creepy guy.

"What? How did-" The creepy guy yelled, off guard. He swung his fist at Shadow, but epically missed and hit the wall instead.

"AGH!"

It was kinda hard to see, but between the flashes of lightning everyone could see Shadow beating the crap out of the guy.

"Now this is entertaining." Ganondorf said.

Everyone somehow had this feeling of déjà vu in a weird way.

"This is fun. Now help me find you guys a way out. I would fly through a window, but seeing as most of you can't fly…" Pit went to one of the bookshelves blocking the exit and hacked at it with his bow/sword thing.

"DON'T HURT THE BOOKS!" Trevor screamed at him.

Pit threw the mangas at him and continued slicing at the shelf. Samus began to help by grabbing Link's sword and hacking too.

There was a huge flash of light.

"AGH MY EYES!" Shadow yelled. He fell from where he was fighting.

Link, who was slowly starting to regain consciousness, got hit by Shadow's shoe and got knocked out again.

"Oh, crap." Ike muttered.

"You think that that would stop me?" The creepy guy asked.

"Kinda, yeah." Marth said.

Wolf took a few shots at the guy. The shots went right through his chest, but he didn't fall. He just swayed. Also _laughed_.

"You can't kill me like that." He laughed.

A huge lightning energy ball appeared in his hands and got bigger….and bigger…and bigger…

"We are soooo scre-" Samus started, but then the guy threw the energy ball at them.

**AND SO**…

"Hey, are you ok, man?"

"Dude, can you hear me?"

"Hello?"

Something nuzzled Fox a lot.

"What…? I'm ok….I was just napping…" Fox muttered. His head throbbed.

"Dude, the library's destroyed! We found you In there, like they hit you guys!" continued a voice.

"Who're…you?" Fox asked, opening his eyes. Everything was bright and blurry.

"I'm on the police squad. You guys took quite a beating. If it wasn't for this little guy here, then you would have died."

Fox opened his eyes and saw a cute little mouse thing that was yellow.

"Pika." It said. "Pika, pika. Pi."

"Thank you…" Fox muttered. "I owe you my life…zzzzz."

**LATER**…

"Link? Link, are you ok?"

Everyone was gathered in one of the rooms in Skyworld's police station, waiting for Link to get up. He had been out cold for about 12 hours, and he had a huge bump on his head from Shadow's boot. So Zelda took a long thing of gauze and wrapped his head up a lot.

"I whaaaaant…purple…..butterfly…..goulash." Link muttered in his sleep.

"Only got orange goulash." Samus said.

The worst injury the rest of them had was a sprained wrist, or a minor concussion. Link took quite a beating out of all of them.

"Pika." The little mouse thing that Trevor classified as a Pikachu curled up next to Link and rested its head on Link's. It was a very touching scene.

"Awww." Said GhostKing's assistant, who is annoying and insisted on Pikachu being in the story. (So that's how Pikachu got to be here…also he's cute.)

"Link, can you hear us?" Falco asked.

"…meow…" Link muttered.

"He really is crazy." Ike said.

Everyone gave him dirty looks.

"Link, get up before I beat you." Ganondorf growled.

"So anyone know how the Pikachu got to be here?" Trevor asked.

"We'll have to ask Palutena about that." Pit said.

"I'm hungry. Room service! We want watermelon!" Sonic yelled out the door.

Ganondorf grabbed his ears and pulled him back in the room. "This isn't a luxury condo. It's a POLICE STATION. They don't HAVE room service."

"I can't hear you." Sonic growled. "You jammed your thumbs in my ears."

Ganondorf leaned waaaay in and yelled, "NO ROOM SERVACE!"

"Here we go…" Zelda sighed. "The shouting match has begun."

Sonic kicked Ganondorf in the shin and that got him ticked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BLUE PINCUSHON!"

While they were throwing punches at each other they 'accidentally' hit Fox, and he got thrown in the entire battle. The fur was flying…also the quills and scraps of clothing.

"Ok, you guys, that's enough!" Falco yelled.

"So help me I will turn you all inside out and deep fry you!" Zelda growled, sparks crackling around her fingers.

Ganondorf stopped giving Fox an Indian Burn, Fox stopped whacking Ganondorf's head with his gun, and Sonic stopped trying to undo Ganondorf's weird braid things.

"As you wish." Ganondorf took a really deep bow so his nose nearly touched the ground. Fox took full advantage of that and whacked the back of his head.

"AAGAGHHHHHH!" Ganondorf shouted. "Who did that?"

Fox innocently pointed to Sonic, who was standing at the window now and yelling at people on the street.

Guess what Ganondorf did.

"OH MY GAH YOU SHOVED HIM OUT THE WINDOW!" Zelda gasped in horror.

Meta Knight dived out the window before Ganondorf could say, "No. he simply fell."

Kat and Ana jumped out the window to help Meta Knight.

They came back holding Sonic by his left foot and struggling to get him back through the window.

"Jeez, lay off the Sun Chips, will ya?" Ana groaned.

They dropped him on the floor.

"Thanks guys."

"What just happened?" Link muttered. "I thought I saw everyone jump out the window."

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Zelda hugged him really tight.

"Zelda…" Ike muttered.

"Oh, we were so worried that you died and that guy in the library was so weird, and-"

"Zelda…"

"-If it weren't for the police there, we would have all been dead, and-"

"ZELDA!" Ike yelled.

"What?"

"Link can't breathe."

Link's face was turning purple.

"Oh." Zelda let him go.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Zelda." Link gasped.

**LATER**…

"So we meet at the place that says, 'This way to the shuttles'?" Sar'John asked.

"Palutena said to meet where we appear for the first time." Pit said.

It was the end of the second day at Skyworld, and everyone was nearing the sign that they had first appeared by.

"Ok, so when we get there, we just wait?" Marth asked.

"I dunno. I guess." Samus said. She was carrying Pikachu, who had fallen asleep and was snoring a little.

They got near the sign.

"I really have to pee, but I'm afraid if I go to pee you guys will all be gone and I'll be left." Trevor said. "So I can hold it."

"Great." Wolf rolled his eyes.

"I feel like a dork." Mario sighed as a group of girls with bright pink wings walked by and giggled at them.

" I feel like a rock." Link groaned. He still had a huge bandage on his head.

"My hero." Zelda sighed.

There was a flash of purple, and suddenly everyone was standing in the weird place where they had first met Palutena for the first time.

"Hey, it worked." Trevor said happily. "Now I gotta go."

He ran off in a random direction.

"Kirby, do you still have that Dragoon piece?" Falco asked.

"Poyo." Kirby said, patting his stomach.

Palutena appeared in front of them in a glowing halo of light. "What did you learn?"

"Not really very much. Only that some tough guys are terrified of this thing and will cry." Samus said. "And we found a thing with feathers and a weird note."

Everyone quickly told Palutena about everything that happened.

"So the note was in a book about space?" Palutena asked.

"Yes." Snake said. "On page 819."

"One minuet before we were attacked." Pit said.

"I can't believe I overlooked this, but if the Tabuu organization has members, then they're going to go after you. The thing that attacked you wasn't one person, it was many. That's why it didn't die. I found out that they've been making these things in labs, called Dark Primids."

"So that guy was made out of Dark Primids?" Zelda asked.

"Many." Palutena said.

"Weird… What the heck are they planning to do?"

"I have found some strange activity happening in another world. Your next stop is Earth." Palutena said. "Specifically part of the U.S.A.; their capitol, actually. D.C."

"Hey, I'm from Earth!" Sar'John said happily. "And it's awesome!"

"Then you should lead everyone." Pit said. "Just like I did in Skyworld."

"Awesome!"

"I'm from Earth too." Snake muttered, but no one paid him any attention.

"The instructions are the same." Palutena continued. "Find out what you can in two days' time and report back to where you were originally."

"Can you make me stop having random headaches first?" Link asked.

Palutena nodded.

Link stood straight up. "Wow, I feel better."

Trevor came running back. "Ok, I'm good to go! Where are we going next?"

"Earth!" Sar'John said happily.

"Oh, Palutena…" Samus said. "…Where did this guy come from?" She held up the sleeping Pikachu.

"He wasn't with you?" Palutena asked.

"No, actually, he saved out lives."

"The barriers of the worlds are breaking down." Palutena said after a long pause. "Soon all the worlds will collide with one another. There'll be total chaos and death…"

Everyone got real quiet.

"You don't have much time left then." Palutena looked really worried. "You must go now."

"Sure." Sar'John just looked happy about going back to Earth. "See ya."

"Good luck." Palutena said, and there was a flash of purple.

**AND SO**…

"So if the barriers of the worlds are breaking down…" Trevor said when they landed on Earth. "Then Pokémon'll be around here and stuff? And Skyworld'll mix in with people… Sounds good to me."

"And the evil geniuses will join forces and destroy all the worlds in one sinister plot…" Shadow continued.

"Aren't you optimistic." Zelda rolled her eyes.

"…And mass panic as people with wings swoop down in the sky. They'll think the Rapture is finally happening. And Pokémon? Don't even get me started on that. They'll call the army and they'll wipe 'em all out in one battle." Shadow continued.

Trevor looked really scared. "Can I hold Pikachu now?" He asked Samus.

They were in a rather dark place in D.C., even though it was dark to begin with. Everyone kinda stumbled forward and hoped they wouldn't trip over something deadly.

"Is there anyone here we could talk to?" Meta Knight asked Sar'John.

"I don't know. The police might flip out if they see us, and the library doesn't have evil plots listed in the place." Sar'John peeked around a corner. "We're in the Mall."

"I don't see any clothes." Luigi said.

"No, I mean the National Mall. It's a huge place of nothing, pretty much." Sar'John said.

"Cool. Let's play Frisbee." Snake said sarcastically.

"Oh, I forgot. You're from Earth too, aren't you?" Sar'John asked.

"Finally you notice me." Snake muttered.

Everyone was like ninjas and they began to cross the Mall.

"I feel evil." Ana snickered evilly. "Mu ha ha ha!"

"What's that?" Link asked, pointing.

Something was slithering on the grass over towards them. It was bigger than a snake, and it was huge, like a blanket. As everyone watched, it got closer and began to take form.

"We meet again." The guy in the black cloak sneered.

"How'd you get here?" Pit asked.

"The worlds are breaking apart." The Primid guy said. "I came here as easily as you did."

"You're…er….you're made up of Dark Primids, aren't you?" Marth asked.

"Finally learning, are you now?" The guy laughed evilly. "Do you know what Dark Primids can do?"

"Morph, sneak around, use extraordinary teamwork…am I missing anything?" Falco asked.

"The main one." The Primid guy said.

He lunged for the closest person, which was Meta Knight.

"META!" Zelda yelled.

For the next few seconds, all anyone could see were Primids and Meta's wings beating furiously as he tried to get the Primids off him.

Then the Primids seemed to disappear and Meta Knight got back up.

"Are you all right?" Zelda asked nervously.

"I'm fine." Meta said in a voice that was not his own.

He turned around, sword drawn, and attacked.

"WHAAAAA!" Trevor threw Pikachu in the air and ran for it.

"PIKAAAA!" Pikachu screamed, lightning bolts flying everywhere.

From the lightning, everyone could see that Meta Knight was now really purple from the Primids covering him, and his eyes were different too. They were a deep gray.

"Meta! Are you all right?" Ike yelled, his sword drawn.

Meta Knight charged at him.

"PIKA!" Pikachu screamed, lightning striking Meta Knight on the back. "PIKAAAAA!"

Some of the Primids broke away and disappeared when the lightning hit. But more took their place.

"Go, Charizard!" Trevor yelled. "They don't like heat! Use Flamethrower!"

Together Pikachu and Charizard roasted Meta Knight. (Not really :0 )

The Primids covering him began to break off and die, one by one.

"It's working!" Luigi said happily. "Yey!"

Charizard stopped roasting the Primids, Pikachu stopped throwing lightning everywhere.

"Meta, are you ok?" Pit asked.

"Poyo?" Kirby added.

"What…happened?" Meta's eyes were back to yellow. "That guy…attacked me."

"We now know that Dark Primids are masters of teamwork, ninja skills, and taking people over." Kat said really wisely.

"You don't say." Meta groaned. "I saw something, when they took me over. There was this room…it was really dark, but it wasn't at the same time, if you know what I mean. There was a conference table…and a guy sitting at the far end of it, wearing black too. He said something, and then I noticed this suit thing in the corner."

"So that's where it went to." Samus said. "My Power Suit. Why would they want it?"

"I don't know." Meta Knight said. "But I do know we'd better get out of here."

There were some sirens in the distance. Obviously someone heard the yelling or the lightning or both and phoned the police.

"We'd better leave." Pit said.

"Keep in mind they've never really seen kids with angel wings, Pokémon, evil guys, Kirby, Meta Knight, or talking animals." Sar'John said the next morning after everyone got up after sleeping an a tall tree.

"Oh, sure. Single us out." Meta Knight growled.

"Sorry, I just don't really know what you guys are." Sar'John looked ashamed of himself.

" 'Talking animals'?" Fox, Falco, Wolf, Sonic and Shadow all said at the same time.

"Just keep in mind that these guys are used to a quiet, boring life." Pit translated. "And they might go berserk on us."

"And call Animal Control." Ganondorf added.

"Can it, Mr. Cornrows." Sonic said.

There was a really intense stare off during the next ten seconds.

"Ok, that's enough." Link said at last. "Ganondorf, I'm glad you finally started picking on people other than me and Zelda, but this is just pathetic."

After a few scary words were fired around, everyone got the guts to finally go talk to people.

It was a nice day in the Mall, without any police officers around as far as everyone could tell. Seeing that Marth, Link, Zelda, Ike, Snake, Kat, Ana, Mario, Luigi, Trevor and Samus were the most 'human', they went first into the mall to try to get people to talk.

Everyone else was stuck behind a tree.

"This is the best mission ever." Pit said sarcastically.

While they sat there, they found different ways to amuse themselves.

Meta Knight cleaned his sword with leaves and grass and made it shiner.

Kirby ate random things.

Ganondorf chucked acorns at Sonic.

Sonic chucked rocks at Ganondorf.

Shadow was in the middle of the battlefield; getting bombarded by rocks or acorn caps.

Pit was tickling Pikachu with a feather.

Sar'John was picking his nose.

Fox was twirling his gun in circles.

Falco was squishing bugs with his finger.

Wolf was scratching things in a tree; stuff like, 'I WILL EAT YOU'.

Pikachu was laughing a lot and occasionally zapping people.

About two hours later Meta Knight cut himself on his shiny sword.

Kirby got sick and turned green.

Ganondorf had a huge lump on his head.

Sonic had an acorn shoved up his nose.

Shadow was pretty much dead.

Pikachu couldn't breathe.

Sar'John was terrorizing people with his booger.

Fox hit himself with his gun.

Falco got stung by a bee.

Wolf broke a nail.

Pit looked bored.

"Are they back yet?" Meta Knight growled. "My finger's gonna bleed to death."

Finally Samus came around a group of trees and scared them to death.

"WATCH OUT, SAMUS! SAR'JOHN PICKED HIS NOSE!" Pit yelled.

"Do I even want to know?" Samus asked. "And why does Sonic have an acorn shoved up his?"

"GET IT OUT!" Sonic ran in circles screaming.

"What the heck?"

Finally everyone else joined them all.

"So what did you find out?" Meta asked.

"Snake almost got arrested for carrying all those weapons, Trevor nearly fell in a fountain, Luigi got attacked by a group of girls, and Mario got jealous." Zelda summed it up.

"Anything about _Tabuu_?" Meta rephrased.

"Oh, not really. Other than nearly getting arrested for bringing it up." Link said.

"This is gonna be fun. Can we go out there and terrorize people now?" Wolf asked.

"That's our last resort." Ike said. "If they don't tell us we set the hyper hedgehog and the fox, falcon and wolf with weapons on them."

"And me too, right?" Sar'John looked pathetic. "I want to scare people too. I'll be all, 'Look! Maximum Ride! Yey!'"

"Maximum Ride's a girl, Smart One." Snake said.

"Oh."

"Now we need to wait until night until we do anything. There's too many people around here." Marth said. "I got some pretty weird looks out there."

"No really." Link said.

"I got the acorn out now!"

Samus smacked her forehead with her palm. "Why, oh, why did I get stuck with you guys…out of all people?"

"We're funner." Pit said.

**LATER**…

It was really dark, and so far no one had seen the creepy Primid guy.

"This day is good." Trevor summed it up.

"Any day with you is NOT a good one." Shadow growled.

Trevor looked really rejected.

They were still in the Mall, because everyone was too lazy to move their butts. So they sat around in a deformed circle and mostly said random things.

"I wonder what will happen when the boundaries between worlds completely break down?" Wolf wondered. "Will we be sucked into space to another world, or will stuff come attack us?"

"Maybe both." Fox said thoughtfully.

"Maybe…" Mario said real mysteriously. "maybe my mother will attack us."

Everyone that heard that laughed like crazy.

"Well, if we ARE suppost to be saving the worlds, we shouldn't just SIT here." Snake hissed.

"Oh, good point." Meta Knight said.

Everyone got up reluctantly and started walking across the Mall.

"So where do we go?" Ike asked.

"I don't know." Sar'John said. "Thataway?"

Everyone went 'Thataway'.

"Which way now, O wise one?" Falco asked.

"Thisaway."

Everyone went Thisaway.

"Which way now, O wise one?"

"Left!"

They went left.

And ran into a tree.

"Your psychic abilities are awful, O wise one."

"Ok, then you lead us!" Sar'John said.

Falco would have gotten stuck on some barbed wire if Samus hadn't grabbed him.

"This is crap."

Eventually everyone found a road that they followed a bit.

**LATER**…

They found a small cabin place a bit later.

"No, it was like two hours later." Zelda argued with GhostKing.

"I say it was 20 minuets." GhostKing argued back.

"Fine." Zelda growled.

So 20 minuets later they found a small cabin.

Link knocked on the door a lot and a small kid with crazy blonde hair opened it. "Yeah? OH MY GAH! YOU'RE NOT FROM AROUND HERE TOO!"

The kid hugged Link's knees because he was short. "Have you come to bring me back?"

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know…There was a flash of purple and something…and then me and Ness landed here!" the kid said.

"Who's Ness?" Ganondorf asked. "Your girlfriend?"

Another kid fell out of a nearby tree and whacked Ganondorf on the back of the head with a baseball bat. "I'm Ness!"

"I'm Lucas." The short kid said.

Ness wasn't that much taller than Lucas, and they kinda looked the same.

"Can we adopt them?" Pit asked.

"You said you came from a purple explosion?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what planet this is?"

Ness and Lucas exchanged looks. "Well, duh. It's Onett, right?"

"No, this is Earth." Snake said.

Ness and Lucas burst into tears. "I wanna go home!"

"It's all right! I'm sure we can find a way." Marth said.

"Really? We've been here for a few days…and we found this weird heart thing."

Kirby and Meta Knight suddenly started listening real hard.

"Here." Ness ran inside the little dinky cabin and came back holding a weird heart thing with wings or something.

"Dragoon piece number two." Meta Knight confirmed while Kirby jumped up and down screaming, "POYO! POYO!"

Then Kirby ate it.

"Eeeew." Lucas said.

"Hey, I wanted to keep that!" Ness complained.

Zelda made some pudding appear out of thin air and gave it to him. 'Would you rather have this?"

"Yeah! YEAH!" Ness danced in circles.

"What was that all about?" Link asked.

"I don't know…I feel like we've met these kids before….and something about pudding…"

"Can I have MORE pudding?" Ness asked, pudding smeared around his mouth.

"Maybe later." Zelda said.

"So how do we get back to Onett?" Lucas asked.

"I don't exacally know, but we'll find out." Ike promised.

**LATER**…

Later everyone was back at the starting point that they first appeared at when Palutena sent them to Earth.

"Why are we standing here like dorks?" Ness asked.

"Because there are quite a few dorks in this group." Samus said.

"Hey. I'm a nerd. Get it right." Falco said, looking all offended.

There was a flash of purple light and they were back in Palutena's place.

"Whoa! That's kinda how we switched worlds!" Ness said excitedly. 'Can you send us back, Angel Lady?"

Palutena smiled. "Maybe. But there are other worlds that need your help first."

"I'm gonna be a hero?" Ness asked.

"You already were, once." Palutena said.

Ness sat there looking confused. "Huh?"

"Did you learn anything?" Palutena asked the group.

"Not really. But we adopted some kids and Kirby had a snack of Dragoon." Pit said.

"Wonderful." Palutena said after a few seconds. "I found where you should go next. I can't believe I've overlooked this in the past for something minor, but your next stop is Mobius."

"Oh, good. I want a latte." Sonic said.

"Dude, there was a Starbuck's right next to the White House." Sar'John said. "Why didn't you get one then?"

"I didn't see it."

"How could you miss the huge, neon, blinking sign that blared, STARBUCKS?"

Sonic had no response to that.

"Your instructions are the same as the last times." Palutena said. "On the second day I bring you back."

There was a flash of purple and everyone pretty much landed in the middle of a war.

"AAAGHHH!" LAZERS!" Pit dived behind a car.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Ike yelled, hiding behind a destroyed building.

"What's fighting what?" Samus demanded.

Marth peeked around a corner. "there's a lot of peoples with guns and a couple of robots, and they're shooting at something…but it's really dusty over there so I can't see."

There was a huge explosion.

"AAAAHHH!"

Everyone got showered by rubble and stuff.

"is everyone ok?" Zelda demanded.

"Yeah… What was that?" Snake demanded.

From the dust and smoke that Marth couldn't see through came a huge hand.

"What the heck?" Samus demanded. "It's just floating there."

Then somehow the hand spoke.

"Our work here is done."

"Now this is cheesy." Zelda yelled at GhostKing. "What the heck is a giant hand doing here? What kind of Fan Fiction is this? Does this have any point at all?"

"Yes, now keep hiding." GhostKing growled. "I'm tired of you criticizing my story. Just go with it."

Then from out of the dust behind the giant hand came another robot. But this one was a dark purple and had a huge laser gun.

"Thank gah. This place is just too easy." Everyone recognized the Primid guy's voice. He had apparently taken over a robot.

"That isn't any robot." Samus gasped. "That's my Power Suit."

"Well, that's bull." Luigi sighed. "Let me guess; That thing can shoot lasers, drop bombs, can withstand high temperatures, and is really strong."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"No wonder Primid-Guy wanted it."

"Master," The Primid guy said. "what happens when the worlds finally collide?"

"We will have full control over everyone!" The hand laughed. (Wow, this really is cheesy) "They will be forced to obey us or die!"

"Where to now?" The Primid guy asked.

"Back to our base in this pathetic planet. Why are we even sparing it?" The hand zoomed off, not waiting for a reply from the Primid guy.

"We still have a chance to confront them, then." Trevor whispered. "Maybe we can nail them here."

"Wait up!" the Primid guy ran off.

"We have to follow them!" Ike shouted. "It's the only way we'll get them!"

"We have to help the people here first!" Zelda said firmly. "We can't just leave them."

Ike sighed. "Fine."

Everyone set to work setting up a First-Aid thing place. It worked for the most part too.

Kirby made food for everyone.

Zelda healed the worst wounds.

Samus, Falco and Fox set broken bones and made sure everyone wasn't gonna die of infection or anything.

Everyone else brought back people to be healed.

About two hours later the surviving soldiers were bandaged up and had soup.

"Well, I think that about does it." Zelda said. "man, I'm really sad that more people didn't survive th-"

"ZELDA!" Link yelled. He was carrying a soldier in a fireman's carry toward her. "he needs help now!"

Zelda laid the guy on the ground. 'Sir? Sir can you hear me?"

"Don't worry about me." The soldier gasped. "I'm dying of cancer anyway."

"Come on, man, you need help." Link said.

"No!" the guy sat up so suddenly that Kirby spilled his soup. "But you need to know this!"

"What?" Wolf asked.

"The invaders here…they're looking for something…"

"What?" Meta Knight asked.

"They said it was a part of three….but they can only find one!" The guy said. "They called it a Dragoon!"

Everyone kinda sat there.

"Oh, man." Meta Knight gasped.

"Don't let them get it! It could mean the end of us all!" The guy fell backwards. "Don't let them…"

"We won't. Don't worry." Lucas squeaked. "You're gonna be ok, you're…."

The guy drew one last shuddering breath.

"Why do they want the Dragoon pieces so badly?" Shadow asked. "What's so important about it?"

"I really don't know. All I know is that it's the best flyer." Meta said.

"Could that mean anything?" Sar'John asked quietly.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
